


New Scales

by orphan_account



Series: Scales, Tails, and Bioluminescence [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alien Biology, Biting, Fluff, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, Licking, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about a kaijufied Newton Geiszler. Not in any sort of order, most as stand alone pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt likes how Hermann tastes.

He would never admit it, but Newton’s aftercare was always Hermann’s favorite part of their more spirited nights. Of course, the near blinding pleasure of release when Newton torqued his long, unique tongue just so around his cock or the pressure against and inside his ass when Newton mounted him were unique and glorious indeed (moreso once Hermann was used to the rough texture of skin and the growls and hisses and chirps). But _after_. _Oh_ after.

After both Hermann and Newton were spent (the kaiju man never leaving Hermann without full satisfaction), Newton would lay against his chest, purring. As the soft rumbles would vibrate against Hermann, Newton would extend his tongue and clean Hermann thoroughly, working from chest downward, drinking up sweat, cum, blood, and humming. Sometimes he would hum songs Hermann recognized, other times it would be a hum of indescribable bliss.

Most times Hermann was so spent and relaxed that he didn’t even lecture Newton for getting too vigorous with his motions, as there would be kaiju claw and bite marks all across his chest and arms. Newton’s tongue would begin lapping up the damage and Hermann would forgive him instantly.

***

Newt loved Hermann’s taste. His sweat and blood, his cum, his saliva. After sex was always the time for him to fully enjoy everything that Hermann had to offer.

Once the claw and bite marks he caused healed and left massive scars across Hermann, Newt could barely observe his handiwork without feeling his cock stir inside him and begin to display itself to the world. It was even worse if the marking could be seen while Hermann was fully clothed. Newt tended to stay away from Hermann’s neck and wrists to avoid any awkward situations in public.


	2. Cinnamon and Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiju can like tea. Who knew?

Newt woke up with a yawn and a stretch, his claws extending out as he arched his back away from the bed. It was pleasantly warm in the room he now shared with Hermann, the coat he had begun using as a blanket had been tossed aside sometime during the night. He rolled over on to his belly, only to be disappointed that his tails were wrapped around blankets and pillows and not Hermann himself.  
  
Looking around, Newt gave a small bird-like chirp, still too far into a sleep haze to stop himself. _Hermann?_  He sent out the thought, trying to follow the green and brown thread of consciousness that was Hermann.  
  
 _Here Newton. I’ll be there in a moment, relax._  Came the short reply.  
  
Newt curled up, bringing his tails, complete with entrapped blankets and pillows, up to his chest and around his head with a drawn out quiet rumble up through his body and out through his mouth as a melodic whistle. Any other time the animal noises he made would irritate him, but Newt was too warm and too happy to think much on it. He didn’t stir again until he felt a soft touch on his back, where tail met spine.  
  
 _Where’d you go?_  All six of Newt’s eyes still closed.  
  
"What do you smell?" Hermann asked, along with a mental note translating to ‘and don’t open your eyes.’  
  
 _Seriously Hermann? You know I’m like a freaking bloodhound now. Cinnamon and apples. Easy peasy. Got anything harder?_  
  
Hermann flicked a finger on the side of Newt’s face.  _Ow! What was that for?_  Newt opened his eyes and lifted his head up.  _Tea. You brought me tea._  
  
"Apple and cinnamon tea Newton." Hermann frowned in disappointment. " You always have… _words_  about my usual fare.”  
  
 _Your usual fare smells like grass and dirt._  
  
"Yes, well, I can just take this assorted herbal mess back then if you’re going to insult my likes."  
  
 _Idiot._  
  
Newt shifted up to a sitting position, moving his tails to sweep around Hermann.  He leaned over and brushed his tongue over Hermann’s cheek, a semblance of a kiss now that he didn’t have lips. _The day I don’t insult something you like, double check my pulse._  
  
"Take your damned tea Newton." Hermann gave an exasperated smile and set the mug they had specially made for Newt on the bedside table. It had a wider top, more akin to a bowl than a mug.  
  
The fragrance of apples and cinnamon drifted from the mug and into their bedroom area. Newt hummed happily as he enjoyed the smell before he began lapping at the tea with his tongue. He still made a point to eat or drink only in front of Hermann, the animalistic methods he had to resort to still a little frustrating to put on display. Hermann may have not liked tea on the fragrant and fruity side, but he certainly knew how to pick out something Newt would like. If Newt didn’t know any better, he would swear he was drinking a delicate cider laced with cinnamon sticks.  
  
Hermann got up and walked toward the door.  _What? Where are you going?_  Newt looked up in alarm.  
  
"To get my tea Newton. I couldn’t very well carry both."  
  
 _Coming back?_  
  
Hermann waved over his shoulder and walked out of the room.  _I have a Doctor Newton Geiszler sprawled out on my bed, purring, and drinking tea. What on earth could make me stay away?_  
  
Newt rolled his eyes and went back to lapping up his tea.  _Next time you Drift, do it with someone who’s less of a smart ass. It’s kind of annoying._


	3. Invasive Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton has recognized that his nose can get him in to trouble. Doesn't stop him from finding out something he really shouldn't have just quite yet.

Newt twitched an ear as the footsteps he heard from down the hall drew closer. He had gotten fairly adept at predicting the individual from the sound of the footsteps, but Hermann was still so very obvious that it was almost insulting.

It was midday, about lunchtime, which also doubled as “Newt is napping on the sofa and he has teeth and claws now, so you’d better let him sleep while he waits for Hermann to bring food.” Newt yawned, splitting his jaw wide and stretching his tongue out, lifting his tails and rear end in to the air for one massive cat-like stretch.

_Hey man._  Newt greeted, still sounding sleepy in his head.

Hermann nodded politely at him, missing only a small fraction of a step as he caught the end of Newt’s stretch, the one that had curved his back in just the right position to make him think of circle calculations and measuring of arcs. Among other things. He approached the sofa and gently pushed Newt to one side with his cane, balancing with care the two plates. Hermann sat down, setting the food on the small coffee table. “Fish today. And not horrendous like- Newton. What are you doing?”

Newt had shoved his nose, along with the rest of his face, into Hermann’s open jacket. He breathed in, smelling Hermann’s chalk and tea, but also everything else. Just coming back from the mess hall, Hermann smelled like, like the entire world outside the lab.  _Just let me stay for a moment, okay?_

"Fine. But I’m eating while you have your face stuffed in to my midsection, thank you very much."

_Yeah, yeah, whatever._  Newt sighed in to Hermann’s belly.

Newt had tried to explain it once. His nose was able to tell stories now. He knew which people approached Hermann in the mess, how close they got, what food they’d had, he even caught the subtle layering of Hermann and could even say how Hermann had reacted. He smelled the burnt food, the undercooked food, the food that, oh god, no, the food that went bad and was still being served. The ocean. The ocean was only second best to how Hermann smelled. Because Hermann’s smell set his stomach on fire and was something he couldn’t get through the day without.

_Oh._  Newt pulled back abruptly from Hermann’s body.  _Oh god._  His pupils were tiny pinpricks of surprise.

"Newton, what?"

_Uh, you, uh, didn’t happen to see Mako did you?_

"Of course I did. Miss Mako and Raleigh both."

_Did Mako seem… okay? To you?_

Hermann took a bite of fish and shot a look at Newt, the man, kaiju, whatever, shifting awkwardly with his tails on the sofa. “Yes, why wouldn’t she be?”

Newt clicked his jaw in frustration. _I think, well, actually no. Nothing. Just, uh, wishing Mako would visit! Ha ha yeah…_ His mental voice trailed off and he poked his fish with a claw.

"Newton."

_Hmm?_

"Newton."

Newt let out a small whine in protest.  _Man, come on. No, don’t look at me that way. God just stop okay? Mako just-_  Newt paused and his tails curled in on themselves, his body trying to make him smaller.  _I think, uh, I think Mako’s pregnant. She smells like she’s… pregnant._

"And how, exactly, does one smell ‘pregnant’?" Hermann stared at him, his expression neutral. 

More awkward shifting on the sofa as Newt pushed himself against Hermann’s side, suddenly sorry he even mentioned anything.  _How the hell should I know? You just do. Like how you smell after you’ve been thinking of me. Kind of like that. You just do. I can tell._

Hermann slowly chewed at the food in his mouth, staring at a spot a few inches above Newt’s head.  _Like now_  came Newt’s mental voice.  _You’re thinking of me right now._

"Point acknowledged Newton." Hermann said, perhaps a bit harsher than he intended, and finally brought his gaze to Newt. "Did you want to tell them?"

_FUCK NO._  Hermann jumped at Newt’s definitive response.  _I’m not getting near them! You know what the hell will happen? I’ll be able to tell when they last had sex, what kind of lube they used, if it was that time of the month for Mako, and, and EVERYTHING ELSE. Why the fuck do you think I stay in here as much as I can?_

"I presumed it was the lack of a human form."

_Well, yeah, sort of. But for fuck’s sake, I don’t leave because there’s too much out there Hermann. Can’t exactly turn my nose off._

Hermann sighed and laid back on the sofa, guiding Newt’s head in to his lap. “Forgive me Newt,” he dragged his fingers through Newt’s hair, hearing the soft purring humm as he scratched lightly away at his scalp. “I had not known things were quite that… intense. We can both remain discrete for now.”

_Mmmmm thanks Herms._  Newt purred, burrowing his head back in to Hermann’s jacket and breathing deeply.

"Dare I ask what I smell like now?"

_Like MINE._ He snarled quietly, completely forgetting about food.


End file.
